


lost in your light

by yukhein



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Luwoo, M/M, chinese transfer student!lucas, side!yuwin, that cliche college au nobody asked for but got anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukhein/pseuds/yukhein
Summary: Usually Jungwoo doesn’t mind new people. He and his friends always have new people tagging along with them and nobody has a problem with it. He might be more reserved than the others and does take his own time when it comes to warming up to new people, but still - he doesn’t really mind them.But the thing about the new ridiculously tall transfer student from China is that he’s also ridiculously loud. And he happens to be Jungwoo’s new roommate.





	lost in your light

Usually Jungwoo doesn’t mind new people. He and his friends always have new people tagging along with them and nobody has a problem with it. He might be more reserved than the others and does take his own time when it comes to warming up to new people, but still - he doesn’t really mind them. 

But the thing about the new ridiculously tall transfer student from China is that he’s also ridiculously loud. And he happens to be Jungwoo’s new roommate. 

He’d known it for two weeks -- that someone would be rooming with him soon. It was alright, he thought, as long as he got to keep his desk right in front of the window so he can enjoy the sunlight as he works on his schoolwork, that is. 

He’d even joked about it earlier with Yuta - how he’d have no problem with somebody moving into his room, he’s already been keeping it neat and has been only using the other side of it, leaving the other bed untouched and the same goes for the extra book shelves. But never did he imagine that he’d have a problem with how his new roommate is pretty much taking over the entire room, his stuff all around Jungwoo’s bed and desk and the, oh, so neat room nowhere to be seen any longer. 

‘Why don’t you tell him to move his things away then? Just be nice, he’s new here,” Yuta’d told him when he complained about having to spend thirty minutes earlier that morning trying to find his favorite pen when normally he’d have it placed on the same exact spot on his desk. 

Jungwoo is a nice person. At least he likes to think so.

It’s not like he’s going to yell at the new guy to move his stuff away or secretly drag it all away from his side of the room to his roommate’s side, but, boy, does he wish he had the guts to do that. 

And to make the whole ‘yelling at his roommate or secretly dragging his stuff away’-thing is even harder because the real deal here is that he has yet to meet his roommate.

Yeah, he’d heard about him from the other guys; how playing basketball against him is unfair because of his height and how nobody can study in peace in the library, because when that guy laughs he makes sure everyone hears it from thousand miles away. 

But those were only things he’d heard. 

 

He’d never met the guy. 

 

And that was actually the main thing here. He’d never met him but so far he only knows bad things about him -- well, not exactly, but kind of. He’d asked Yuta and Sicheng to tell him more about him, they’d both exchanged looks together and started going on about how he has to be one of the funniest people they’ve met and how he’s so excited about everything, even the smallest things. 

Jungwoo had smiled at the thought of that. Maybe the guy wasn’t so bad. -- Keyword: Maybe.

Now here he was, trying his best to figure out whether to be mad at the guy for ruining his perfectly neat room and snoring through the night (yeah, he’d heard that, he’d just always felt too awkward to turn around and look at him and he was always gone in the mornings before him) or just let it be for the sake of him possibly being this funny and excited guy his friends were talking about. 

That is until he gets back to his room after a long day at school. Tuesdays were the worst. Everyone always said it was the mondays, but for him it was definitely tuesday that was the worst day of the week. Not only did he have the longest day but he also happened to have all his hardest classes that day. And all of that put together left him deadly exhausted. 

Jungwoo sat down on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through his light brown hair as he eyed the mess right in front of him, sighing. He wanted to just go and pick up every piece of clothing and every paper note he could see and pile them up nicely so that there’d actually be some space to walk, but once again, he had to hold himself back.

He was just about to stand up and grab his bag and get to working, but the sight of his favorite t-shirt laying on the floor with ink splatters on it made his world freeze.

 

No fucking way.

 

He got up from the bed quickly and knelt down right in front of the t-shirt, pulling it up and grimacing as he took a better look at it. 

It was an oversized regular white tee, but on the backside of it there was the autograph of his favorite Korean singer. He got it as a gift from his best friend Jaehyun two years ago when the other went to his concert and Jungwoo was sick at home, unable to attend the concert himself.

Now the autograph was barely visible, the blank ink (most likely from a broken ink pencil) completely staining it, making it look like a big splash of ink altogether. 

Jungwoo stared at the shirt in horror, still trying to let it sink that this was actually happening to him and it wasn’t even Friday the 13th. 

Letting out a deep breath, and then another, he tried to calm himself down. He wasn’t having this right now. Not today. Not on a tuesday when he already felt like covering himself in blankets and sleeping for the next hundred years. 

“This can’t be happening. I swear to God when I see this guy I’m going to--,” his words were cut off short when he heard the room’s door opening with a creak, his entire body stiffening.

At first it was quiet, then the door closed and then,

“Ah, hello, you’re Jungwoo right?”

His voice was deep. Way too deep compared to what Jungwoo had been imagining all this time. For some reason he was afraid to turn around. 

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, hating how his words came out a lot more passive aggressive than he’d intended to. 

He could hear the Chinese unzipping his jacket and then placing it on the hanger right next to the door, then proceeding to walk closer to Jungwoo. 

His feet stopped right in front of the Korean guy who was still holding his precious tee in his hands. 

“Oh!” the deep voiced exclaimed in surprise. “About that, I’m sorry, I dropped my--,” he paused, “my pencil case, yeah, that’s it -- I dropped my pencil case on the floor and the ink spilled everywhere,” he continued, his accent heavy and noticeable. “It’ll wash out just fine, right?” he then asked, careful.

Why the hell was Jungwoo feeling so guilty here? Wasn’t he supposed to be that guy to now stand up and tell the other everything he’s been doing so far? Whatever it was that was stopping it, he knew for sure that it had something to do with how apologetic and genuine the other guy actually sounded. 

“It’s alright, it’s not a big deal,” he replied finally, not even believing his own words. Hell, he was close to having a whole mental breakdown earlier. 

Jungwoo could hear the relieved sigh the other let out, finally taking a loot at him and 

\-- shit.

 

Nobody mentioned that the guy looks like he came straight from a photoshoot for Vogue. 

 

They made an eye contact for a second which led to the taller guy handing out his hand to Jungwoo, smiling brightly. “I’m Yukhei, but to make it easier for you, feel free to call me Lucas,” he said, his smile turning into a confused frown when the other didn’t shake his hand in return.

Instead, the light haired just looked at his hand and then glanced away, muttering a small “I’m Jungwoo”. 

After that, he got up from the floor, taking his shirt with him and folding it nicely on top of the pile of his other clothes. 

He was feeling way too tired to deal with any of this today. 

It was like the world was really kicking his butt today. And not in the good way.

First of all, it was a Tuesday, and second of all, not only was his roommate the messiest person to ever exist but he also happened to own the prettiest face Jungwoo’d seen in this school. And that said a lot since he was really the type to try to memorize every single person passing him by so that he’d never get into the kind of situation where he’d be lost and not know anybody he could ask help from. Silly, maybe, but definitely worth it. 

Perhaps, he’d imagined his roommate to be as much of a mess as the sight of the room was. But instead the guy looked like he took a very good care of himself and his body and Jungwoo hated how hard it was to keep his eyes away from him. He wasn’t supposed to get so distracted.

 

-

 

“Are you doing your third year?” Lucas asked, laying on his own bed, his eyes fixated on Jungwoo who was currently writing some notes, sitting around his desk. 

“Mmh.”

“This is my second year!”

“Alright.”

“You’re friends with Sicheng and Yuta, right?”

“Yeah.”

“They talk a lot about you.”

“I see.”

“You look very huggable in that sweater, do you usually dress up like that?”

Jungwoo put his pencil down, letting out a sigh as he turned to look at Lucas who was still staring at him. “I’m trying to write down my notes, if you don’t mind, could we talk later once I’m done with it?” he asked, trying to sound as nice as he could that moment, trying his best to not get too lost in the other’s good looks. 

“Oh, shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Jungwoo wanted to roll his eyes, but once again, the other seemed to be very much serious about what he said. 

He returned back to writing down his notes, tapping his foot against the floor as he wrote, his bangs occasionally falling in front of his eyes as he was finally able to focus on what he actually needed to do. 

Lucas stayed quiet, thankfully.

But that didn’t last long.

“You write very fast, I’m still kind of bad at writing Korean -- it takes very long,” he spoke. 

Once again, Jungwoo had to put his pencil down. 

He clutched his hands into fists, letting yet another exhale escape through his lips that he then pressed into a tight line. 

Turning to look at the Chinese guy, he closed his eyes and then opened them again, slowly. 

“Do you not know how to be quiet for a second?” 

Lucas was certainly taken aback by his harsh words. 

“This is important. These notes. I need to get them done before tomorrow. You already ruined my shirt, do you want to ruin my chances of getting a good grade as well?” 

The second Jungwoo saw Lucas’ expression change he knew he’d fucked up. Damn, he didn’t expect the other to look so upset after his words. 

Lucas bit his lip nervously, the frown on his face deepening. “Yeah, I’ll stay quiet.”

 

And he did.

 

\--

 

Jungwoo wasn’t able to get any proper sleep that night. Perhaps he felt a bit guilty for snapping at the guy like that, but then again -- someone had to tell him. It wasn’t like he was actually going to stop if he didn’t tell him to. 

He fell asleep before Jungwoo did, his snoring very loud and clear once again, and this time the Korean actually turned to look at him, noticing how he was holding a pillow close to his chest, his head facing the ceiling, his mouth open. He looked like a big kid. 

He wasn’t that sure how he felt about his new roommate. He was annoying for sure, but somehow he couldn’t blame him for it. He seemed genuinely curious in everything. Maybe it was because he was a foreign student in a new country. Everything was probably very different compared to what he was used to. 

Maybe he’d apologize to him tomorrow. They could maybe start over, he could use tuesday as an excuse, say it was always a bad day for him. 

Yeah, he would definitely apologize. 

 

-

 

Just like the mornings earlier, when Jungwoo woke up, Lucas was already gone. He didn’t know where the other left that early, but for one thing he was thankful; that the other left quietly, not causing a loud mess when he woke up. There had to be something good too, right?

Jungwoo’s first class ended quickly, despite him still feeling tired he had been able to get some energy boosted into him thanks to that coffee he drank earlier, and there he was now, walking through the hallways as he held his notebook in his hands. 

“Hey, man! Nice outfit!” the loud voice was more than easy to recognize.

Lucas was so easy to spot. 

He was standing next to the other students of his year, Jungwoo recognized some of them. (This is where he could use his memorizing skills for.) 

He recognized Mark and Donghyuck and Chenle, who was also a transfer student from China, he just came a year earlier than Lucas did. 

Despite the fact that Lucas had been staying there for only a while now, it looked like he was already getting along with the people. Jungwoo could hear him struggle with his Korean here and there, but he seemed to be able to get his message through clearly anyways. 

Now could be his chance to and apologize, tell him he’d just been tired. 

He was just about to start walking towards him when he saw that guy, Chenle, point at him and go “Oh, isn’t that your roommate? Have you been getting along?”

Lucas looked over his shoulder to Jungwoo, then looking back at Chenle, shaking his head. “No, I don’t think we’re going to get along. He’s got a bitchy attitude. That reminds me -- I’m going to ask if I can change into another room today,” he explained, getting a couple of surprised looks from his new friends.

And from Jungwoo.

He felt like a dumbass, a real big dumbass who’d just fucked up his chance at apologizing. 

Before he knew it, he was walking away from the situation, holding his notebook tight. 

A bitchy attitude? 

 

He was taking it all back. He was never going to apologize. 

**Author's Note:**

> that was rather short, i'm sorry !!  
> i hope u guys enjoyed the first chapter of this mess!! i'm very excited to write more if there's enough of u who enjoyed this so far!! also please go easy on me, it's currently 5 am (i sure have a habit of writing stuff late huh) and i need to do a lot of editing on this one later!!
> 
> anyways, that's it for the first chapter, i promise a lot more action in the next one!


End file.
